The Will of the Sparrow
by Fots
Summary: Jack has come back the island of Tortuga. He has come for the wedding of Will and Elizabeth, but does he have something else in mind?
1. Make way

**Hi.**

**I've never written a POTC fic. I Have always loved Pirates. I have always enjoyed everything about them. I hope you enjoy this. This story is not really based on the movies. **

* * *

Jack hid behind a building. He had just taken the rum out of the pub. Located towards the center of Tortuga, the pub was one of the most popular on the island. There was yelling and dancing, girls all bar was full to it's capacity. With the barkeep so busy, Jack took the best rum he could find and ran out of there like a madman.

Jack ran into an ally nearby. He sat down and with some difficulty from the cork, got the jug opened.

"Well, this calls for a celebration, to the rum!" He raised the jug to his lips and gulped it down. It really wasn't time for celebration at all. He really just. needed to get his mind off of the person that had stolen his heart.

He drank and drank, until his mind went mostly numb. He didn't want to think straight and the rum made him feel out of touch with the world.

* * *

After awhile he got up and went to the docks where his ship, _The Black Pearl,_ was. Everyone in his crew looked at him, looked at the jug then turned away as if they had seen nothing. Jack knew they knew. He wanted to be ignored.

He didn't feel like attracting attention to himself tonight as he had done many nights before. Jack stared at his crew for a moment. He went into the _Great Cabin_. He sat down, with rum in hand, and picked up a piece of paper on sitting on his desk. It was a wedding invitation. Jack took a big swig of rum as he read it.

_Dear Jack, _

_Elizabeth Swann  
and  
William Turner  
together with their parents  
the late Mr. and Mrs. James Swann  
and  
the late Mr and Mrs. William Turner  
request the honour of you presense  
at their marriage.  
Friday, the twenty-fourth of July  
three o' clock in the afternoon  
on the island of Tortuga_

Jack set the invite down. He knew he had to try to at least attend the wedding. He went onto the deck and stared at the moon. It was full tonight. Jack let the tears fall silently as they slid down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. No one was around but he wouldn't have cared if people were there. He thought about a lot of things. The thought of the wedding brought happiness, envy, and sadness to him. He brought the rum to his lips only to find it empty. He threw the jug in water and headed off the ship.

* * *

He went into town after a while. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. He just wanted to walk. A woman came up to him.

"Jack Sparrow?"

Jack turned around and looked up. "Yes?"

She slapped him hard in the face. "I probably deserved that. Sorry"

He really didn't care at this point. His cheek stung but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as his breaking heart. She walked away and he walked back in the direction he had been heading.

He eventually found himself standing in front of a blacksmith shop. Jack peered in through the window. The master smith was working on a blade. Oddly enough Jack thought of Will and the first time they met. Will had still been an apprentice and Jack was trying to escape from manacles.

Jack laughed at the memory. He sat down an listened to the sound of the hammer pounding against the metal. It was almost calming.

When the sound stopped the moon was high in the sky. Jack stood up, wiped down the dirt, and started to walk back to the ship when the door opened.

"Jack?"

Jack turned and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. Jack looked at the sweat drenched man in front of him.

"Will?"

"Yes. Why are you here? I thought you would be out in the middle of the Pacific by now."

"I came here for the wedding, mate. Got the invite and everything."

"Have you now? Well, Since you're here I might as well tell you."

"What, mate?"

"We're moving the date up to the forth."

"The Forth? Isn't that rushin'g it a bit?" That was only nine days away.

"Elizabeth couldn't wait. I said it would be better if we waited. So I had to give in."

"Well mate, congratulation." He got closer to and put an arm around Will's shoulders" Can I just do something ferst?"

"Ummm...." Will didn't have time to respond before Jack's lips were on his own. Jack's tongue licked Will's lips. His tongue begged for entrance. Jack could tell Will was reluctant at first but as the moments passed his mouth slowly opened. Jack's tongue rubbed against Will's. They fought for dominance, Jack's won. Jack took his tongue back and bit Will's lower lip. Jack heard a gasp. He put his lips back to Will's. Jack put his hands through Will's arms and behind Will's back. Will's arms stayed tensely at his side as if he wanted to do something, but as the moments passed his arms slowly around Jack's neck. He grabbed fistfuls of Jack's hair and held it tightly.

After about five minutes Will pulled away.

"Jack, I-I have to go." Will ran off in direction Jack was facing.

Jack was left standing in front of the shop. He couldn't help but smile as he thought to himself:_ Weigh Anchor and set sail, my plan has made way._

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review! This Is my first POTC fic so I need all the praise or criticism I can get. Please review!**


	2. Take me with you

**Well, Thanks for all your reviews. For those who negatively reviewed...well...If you don't like it...DON'T READ IT ANYMORE...damn...anyway.. and this is not like the movies...but Whatever. IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS EXACTLY SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY...I feel bad...**

* * *

Will looked around the room. Jack just had kissed him...HIM of all people. Jack knew he was about to get married, why would he do that? Will had inhaled the smell of rum off of Jack. Maybe he had been really drunk...Will had never seen him like that.

Will put a hand to his lips. They still tingled from where Jack's had touched his. He looked down as he sat in his chair. He sighed heavily, thinking about Jack's lips against his own. He still felt the light tickle of Jack's goatee. He had to smile, but then shook his head. He was marrying Elizabeth for Tortuga's sake! He leaned back. It was too late to turn back now, wasn't it? Will had no idea that Jack..._Jack _of all people, could stir these kinds of feelings in him. He had loved Elizabeth from the first moment Will met her, but with this kiss, his opinion of his beloved seemed to change.

He went up to the bedroom where his fiance lay sleeping. He smiled softly and toucher her cheek. She was beautiful, and Will was lucky to have her. A frown came to his face when he thought of spending the rest of his life with her though. He went back downstairs and out of the door, hoping to find a bar still open at this late hour. Most bars on the isle stayed open into the long hours of the night, most of the time till the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't unusual to see a man with a lady on each arm and a pint in each hand. He went to the closest bar and sat on a stool.

He ordered a drink for himself when he heard a familiar voice. "Turner? Will Turner? Whatcha be doing in a place like this?" Will didn't have to turn to know it was Joshamee Gibbs behind him.

"Hello Gibbs, how have you been." He tried to smile but it looked more like an scowl.

"I've been around. Fer the wedding and all. Jack in town too, if you haven't heard." Gibbs took a drink of his own pint.

"I've not only heard, I was just with him, not even twenty minutes ago." He took a big swig of brew to try and drown the memory.

"Have ya now? I heard Jack hasn't even got off the boat, that's what I heard. He's moping around, quite out of character for a spirit like Jack. Doesn't want to see anybody says most of the crew." He shrugged and drank some more.

"Well, I was with him. I could smell the rum on his breath. He must have been drunk out of his mind to.." Will took another swig to keep himself from reliving it.

"What did he do to ya now? He didn't take a swing at ya, did he? Jack isn't the sort to start a fight, not unless trapped of course."

"No...He just isn't in his right mind...I don't blame him for what he did. He...He kissed me Gibbs." He finished of his drink while the older pirate laughed.

"You jest Will. Jack isn't the sort..." The more experience pirate stopped. "Well...He did always have a special likin' fer ya. Didn't think he meant it to be..Well..It's possible."

Will turned to his elder. "You expected this?"

The older man shrugged. "I can't expect the expected outta Jack. He's a strange one, always has been. If he's taken a real likin' to ya, maybe it's more suited to him." He took another drink of his pint.

Will looked astonished at Joshamee. He expected the older pirate to be in shock, or at least be surprised. He paid for his drink. "I'll talk to you later Gibbs."

* * *

He walked down to the docks and found himself by the Pearl. He looked up at the ship, with its torn black Sails and its Jolly Roger hanging proudly from the mast of the ship. He looked up and found himself wanting to go aboard and demand an explination for why Jack had kissed him.

Instead he found himself sneaking aboard, quietly creeping across the board of the ship to the captain's quarters. He knocked on the door, no response. He opened it and didn't see Jack, not right away at least. He went inside, seeing a few candles in the corner, lighting up the room. He walked in a bit further, he could smell Jack's musk everywhere. The room itself was simply decorated, A desk and chair, with a bed for jack to sleep in. A Large window would help him see out into the stars. It wasn't all that fancy. He sighed, almost disappointed. He turned and saw jack laying on the bed, rum in hand, sleeping peacefully. Well, he looked peaceful anyway.

Will went over to him. He was already out of his jacket, mostly laying in his vest and such. Jack, on his stomach, was half hanging out of bed, mouth agape,one arm around the rum and the other laying on the floor. Will couldn't help but smile at the sight, though he didn't know why. He took off Jack's boots, placing them beside the bed. He next took the rum, placing on the floor after putting a cork in it. He then rolled the pirate over and took off his hat. Jack's hand was instantly around his wrist as his eyes shot open. "That's mine."

Will stay silent as Jack looked him over. "Oh...Just Will. He won't steal my hat." His eyes slid shut and his grip relaxed. Will took his affects, his guns and such, and put them on a hook. He placed the hat over the hook. Will went back over to the pirate, who was now snoring lightly. He sat on the bed side and sighed. Placing his hand on either side of Jack and looked at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Jack just snorted, mumbled something incoherently and moved his head. Will smiled and chuckled a bit. Jack was kind of handsome, even asleep. "It doesn't matter to you does it, because you won't remember in the morning." He leaned down and kissed the dark haired pirate.

"Whatever your plans, include me in them." He placed another Gentle kiss on the pirate's lips before heading off the ship and heading back to sleeping Fiancee.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it's been two years...but Hey, I have a life...ANYWAY, hope you like this next chapter...I wrote it between the hours 2:30 and 3:30 am :D ! REVIEW PLEASE! Please...No really hurtful flames like the last chapter...I felt bad.**


End file.
